Hold, Release Rakshasa and Carcasses
by Nekoz Rule
Summary: Based off the song Hold, Release; Rakshasa and Carcasses by Hatsune Miku, I wrote this lovely one-shot. Hope you don't have nightmares :)


Neko: Hey :D

Seth: Yo :P

Amu: Hey :3

Ikuto: Yo :o

Neko: Um so like this is another idea I had with my strange self… of course, it's emo…

Seth: It's funny cause she's never emo in real life xD

Neko: Merp -_-

Dakota: Neko does not own Shugo Chara! or Hold and Release, Rakshasa and Carcasses by Hatsune Miku. I wish she did though -_-…

Neko: I KNOW WE WOULD BE FRICKING RICH!

Ikuto, Seth, and Amu: o.o…?

A/N: Sorry about that, I never put out a warning so here it is.

Warning this story has rape. I guess it's not very descriptive but meh whatever. Anyway if you find this disturbing, go away. Also this story has gore and very descriptive death. If in any way you are bothered by that, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES AND CLOSE THIS PAGE NOW AND DON'T COME BACK TILL YOU CAN EAT IRON AND BE A MAN (woMAN for you girls out there) and also I'm sorry for you little ten or nine year olds that wanted to read cute little lemons. If you accidently found this M rated thing and it does have HORROR and HURT AND COMFORT plain as day on it. And not to mention the title does say CARCASSES on it which mean dead body or something along the lines… ANYWAY Enough of this stupid warning. Simple and straight to the point, DON'T READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE AND DON'T YOU DARE HIT THAT FLAME BUTTON :P

PS: Shocked Seth hasn't killed me yet.

.

(No One's P.O.V)

"Once upon a time there was a little girl. She had a step mother and two ugly step sisters." A woman with brown hair said. The little one with pink hair gaged at that and allowed her mother to giggle and continue.

"The little girl's name was Cinderella. She was beautiful not just on the outside but, on the inside."

"Hey mama?" the pink one asked her mother. "Am I beautiful like Cindawella to?"

"Of course you are Amu, you are, and always will be, so beautiful." And she hugged her daughter tightly. They rocked back and forth until little Amu fell asleep in her mother's warm embrace.

.

(In the Present)

A young girl who looked the age of thirteen lay on a bed. Naked, dirty, and blood mixed with tears trailing down her body, she turned her head slowly to see her own father talking to the obese, hairy, horrendous man that just raped her. She saw about forty-six thousand in her father's hands. That was maybe about five-hundred in America. She set her head back down softly.

She had already lost her virginity when she was eleven. It was when her mother died. Her father couldn't take it and started drinking. Luckily she told her little sister, Ami, to run away. Ami was petrified but she did. Anything her sister said at that time was for the best. Words couldn't describe how happy Amu was pleased that this wasn't happening to her precious little sister. If anything happened to her, she would probably die.

She looked up at her father with tears in her eyes. Her father smirked and slapped her in the face.

"Good girl. You are such a good girl. I love you Amu, do you love me?" he smiled softly and cupped the pre-teens face. In return she simply stared at her monster of a father with tears in her eyes.

"LOVE ME AMU!" and he screeched and slapped her again. Amu forced a smile and told her father how much she loved him.

Finally he untied her and left her in her bed to bleed and rot. Amu curled up and cried, begging Kami or someone to help her in this pitiful situation.

Unknown to her, someone was watching her very closely.

.

(Down in the depths of Hell…)

A man with a cat mask turned to two others with a butterfly mask and a wolf mask. The cat man smiled and nodded his head. The two disappeared with smiles of their own.

"Oh my dear Cinderella…" the man said. "You will be happy very soon."

.

(Back With Amu…)

She slowly wiped away her tears and got up. Her bedroom was black and grey. A little girl's room should not look like this at all. It was awful but, at least she had a bathroom. She walked into her private business room and shut the door, not bothering to lock it. She remembered the last time she did that…

_(Flashback! _Neko: DON'T HURT ME! D:_)_

_Amu had gotten home from school and was sweaty and disgusting. Even her father couldn't stand it and told her to go shower. She felt awful and was glad to have permission. She ran upstairs and went into the bathroom, locking the door as well. She then turned on the water and washed her hair. She was just about to cut off the water when she heard the knob rattle and the banging of a door._

"_Just a second!" she said in a petite voice. She cut off the water, dried herself off and opened the door to face her own father with sadness in his eyes._

"_Does my sparrow not trust me anymore?" he asked, darkness laced in his voice._

_Amu only stared at her father in shock and fear. She gulped and was about to say something until she was pushed onto the hard tile floor._

"_WHY DOES MY AMU NOT TRUST ME? SHE SHOULD LOVE ME!" and with that he stabbed her with scissors. They stayed there in her thigh as he beat her with his foot. Finally after hours of screaming and crying, he got up and left. She sat there, scissors still in her right thigh and tears in her eyes._

_._

(Present)

Just thinking about it made Amu want to barf. She turned on the shower and washed off the sweat and blood. Later she heard the door knob rattle and open up. Immediately she acted like she was still washing her hair and body. What if she messed up? What if he beat her again! She heard her dad set her down something and left. She sighed a breath of relief. She did something right!

She got out and saw he had left a towel. She picked it up about to dry off until she heard a 'Mew' come from it. She immediately dropped it, regretting so as she saw the poor thing shake. She moved the towel and saw a white kitten with green eyes. She stared at the thing in shock. It was shivering and reminded her of herself. She was scared and shivering just like the cat when a man was thrown into her life. Slowly she reached out and caressed the cat's head. In response it purred and nuzzled into her hand. She giggled a bit and smiled at the petite kitten. She picked up the kitten and the towel and walked into her dark room.

She set the kitten down on her bed, since the bed was now clean, and dried off. Finally she wrapped her hair in the towel and laid on her bed. The cat crawled over and curled up on her stomach. It purred as she stroke the pure creature. She smiled softly and for the first time in years, fell asleep feeling warmth.

.

(In Her Dreams)

Amu slowly opened her eyes and saw she was on a boat. All around her was water. The water was dark though almost like a deep ocean blue. When she stuck her hand in the water though it felt like air.

She looked up and saw red butterflies. They all had a string that led to something. She followed one of the strings traces and it led to her. These butterflies were hers.

"But…" she wondered "Whatever do they mean?" she looked down and saw on her lap was the kitten.

"Hey kitty?" the cat slowly opened its eyes and looked at her. She smiled softly at the tiny fur ball and stroked its fur.

"Where are we kitty? I don't think this is Saiyo anymore…"

The kitten though, only mewed in response. Finally the boat reached a land full on purple, white, and blue flowers. She got out and looked around. She saw a man that had on a wolf mask. He turned to the girl and smiled, holding out his hand to her. Instinctively, she ran towards the wolf man. She saw that the mask covered half of his face. He had bright emerald green eyes and spiky brown hair. He also had white teeth but his canine teeth were very pointy.

"M-mister…" she said trying her best to be brave. "Why do you have sharp teeth?" the man laughed a very cheery laugh causing the girl to stare in shock. She had never met someone so happy before.

"My name is Kukai. I am a wolf my dear." He bowed before her and took her hand, kissing it in the process. He looked up and saw the red butterflies, glaring at them. In a flash he took out a katana and ripped a butterfly to shreds.

The girl gasped and took a few steps back.

"WHY WOULD YOU HURT THE POOR THING! IT NEVER DID ANYTHING TO HARM YOU!" she asked, tears on the brim of falling. Kukai smiled softly at the girl and cupped her cheek.

"You will see soon little one, just trust me." And with that, he took the girls hand and led her to a weird looking village.

"I've brought the girl… Utau." All of a sudden the wind picked up and a beautiful girl with blonde pigtails and violet eyes appeared. Unlike Kukai, she had a butterfly mask covering her face instead. She smiled softly at Kukai and Amu.

"Hello Kukai, Amu." She nodded towards the two. Amu could only gasp in amazement. Quickly before she could tell, Kukai killed another butterfly. Utau's smile grew even bigger at the sight of the destroyed butterfly.

"Come my child." She gave a hand out to Amu who looked at Kukai. He nodded and she took it.

They both walked to a garden that was full of Irises. Blue, gold, white, even pink. She could only stare. She looked at Utau who only stared into the garden.

The walked over to a tree and Amu sat down on a swing. Utau kneeled down on the floor facing Amu. She smiled softly and held up a fingertip, letting one of the red butterflies land. Slowly she held up her right hand.

"These butterflies are your memories." Amu, as if in a trance, lifted up her left hand.

"They contain your worst memories of the things that have happened to you." She moved her hand forward towards the butterfly and so did Amu.

"You must forget your past Amu." And then their hands met, crushing the butterfly.

"You must forget, and join us." Then their hands separated, letting the crushed butterfly fall to the floor.

Utau smiled softly at the little girl and heard a cat meow. She turned and saw Ace, the black cat of the master. She stood up and held out a hand towards Amu who only nodded.

'What is going to happen next?' she thought. The duo walked for a bit and met up with Kukai who had the white kitten. The black cat with red eyes and the white kitten with green eyes seemed to almost smile at each other. Amu petted the black cat who purred. Guess she's a cat person.

"Stupid cats." Kukai muttered. Utau could only laugh and Amu was just confused.

Finally the couple smiled and waved goodbye to Amu letting her follow the cats. They walked and walked for a while until they reached a shrine. She walked up the stairs and saw a man with a cat mask fully covering his face. Immediately the black cat and the white kitten ran to the cat man. He patted the black one and stroked the white.

"How are my darling Shinko and Kitai…" the man smiled softly at them before turning to the girl. He slowly sat up and walked over to her. The girl stepped back about to run away and felt the man's fingers grab a strand of her pink strawberry hair. He moved the strand under his mask and sighed.

"You certainly are beautiful." He murmured and stared at the girl. "I'm very sorry with your father."

The girl looked up at the man in shock. How did this man know?

"I want to help you but," he turned and saw she had to kill one last butterfly. She to noticed.

"You have to kill that one yourself." Amu turned slowly as the red butterfly flew just a couple of inches above her hand.

(Present)

Tsumugu was sitting on the coach counting his money when he heard footsteps from upstairs. What was that girl doing?

(Dream)

She stared at the butterfly, should she crush it.

'Yes.' Her heart said. But, her mind screamed for her to wake up and run.

"Yes…" the man whispered into her ear, his blue locks tickling her neck.

(Present)

Tsumugu stomped upstairs and saw Amu curled up on the floor, shaking. He walked to her and turned her around and saw she was muttering words.

(Dream)

"You'd think it's none of your business…" she muttered as her hand reached for the butterfly.

"You'd think it's none of your business…" he whispered into her ear.

(Present)

Tsumugu looked at his daughter as she kept muttering.

"What are you saying my sparrow?" he asked a giant smile on his face.

"You'd think it's none of your business…" he heard her mutter. Immediately he froze as he heard a man's voice repeat his sparrow's words.

(Dream)

She reached forward and grabbed the butterflies wings, disabling it from escaping.

"You'd think it's none of your business…" she said as she began pulling gently.

"You'd think it's none of your business…" he growled into her ear. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist and said…

"Kill it."

(Present)

Tsumugu was scared now and grabbed Amu's shoulders shaking her repeatedly.

"Amu. MY SPARROW! WAKE UP!"

"What's the deal with the misery of others…" she murmured.

Her father looked at her confused. Then Amu opened her eyes wide open and laughed.

All of it happened in a flash but a cold object made its way to his chest and he fell screaming in pain.

"I have to get rid of my memories" his little sparrow murmured almost in a trance. He saw a man with cat ears behind her.

He only stared until his own daughter climbed on top of him.

"I love you daddy…" and she stabbed him over and over

"I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU DADDY! DO YOU LOVE ME MORE NOW? HOW ABOUT NOW!" it took all of the cat's power not to laugh at the poor man's misery as he screamed in pain.

Finally he disappeared, leaving an Amu to have fun.

(Later)

Amu threw the blood red knife into the sink in the kitchen. She had never felt this great in years. Ever since she found out she was a big sister. No, she felt even better than that. She was free. She walked back to her room and saw her father and his giant gash across his chest, face, and other locations. She smiled and walked towards her now dead father. She straddled him and kissed his flesh blooded cheek.

"I love you daddy…" she murmured and got up walking towards her balcony. She opened the door and stood up on the railing.

"Fall." A velvety voice commanded and fall she did.

(The Next Day)

Cops came to the door of the Hinamori's hearing about a bunch of screams from last night. They opened the door to find the whole house a wreck. The couch had fluff everyone and was ripped in half, the kitchen was on fire, it looked like Hell. The cops ran upstairs and opened the first door to see a man's room. It was a bed and all in the desk was a bunch of money. They ran to another room and slammed it open to see a man in a little girls room. His flesh had rotten and it was green with liquid and blood coming out. His eye balls were rolled back and his face had a smile engraved into it. One of the police men, who was brave enough, went and checked the wound. The man had been stabbed over fifty times. Then one of the female police officers screamed. There in blood was

I LOVE YOU DADDY!

Love Hinamori Amu.

They ran and opened the balcony and followed the trace of blood. They looked over the balcony and saw a large red bloody splotch but, there was no body.

(In Hell)

A young woman with long pink hair that reaches to her ankles stares out into the deadly ocean blue water. A young man with dark blue hair looks towards the woman and grabs her hand. She has a red and gold mask that has a beak. She was the phoenix. The cat slowly kissed the phoenix's hand and smiled at her. She smiled back and then leaned into his lips. Their lips locked and the two kissed finally free from their horrors and fears.

"It was you wasn't it…" the woman asked the man. "You sent me the cat?"

"I did…" he said slowly.

They sat there in silence. Staring out into the ocean, enjoying each other's existence. Finally the man kissed his lover on the cheek and murmured into her ear.

"One, two three."

"See you tomorrow." She finished and winked.

.

Neko: Hehehe…

Amu and Ikuto: Wow…

Seth: o.o… Neko, that was pretty… um… dark?

Dakota: I couldn't agree o_O

Neko: I could make something darker if you like :D

Everyone: NO!

Neko: It's up to my reviewers :3

Amu: I think it would actually be cool…

Ikuto: o.o… I'm still so bad ass…

Seth and Dakota: xD

Everyone: R.R.E BYE!

A/N: Shinko is the white one. It means faith. Kitai is the black one. It means hope :) Irises mean faith and hope. Of course Ikuto is a cat so I made him the cat guy. Kukai always acts like a dog but, when he is serious he gets very serious so he is a wolf. And Utau is as beautiful as a butterfly. So I made her a butterfly. :3 Also everyone, I hope you like this cause I worked hard on it :D 8 PAGES PEOPLE. AND ABOUT 3000 WORDS! Anyway, keep on reading my story Grim Reaper, blah blah blah. Let me know if I'm getting to dark and I will try to lighten up, Bye bye now.

PS: Song is Hold and Release, Rakshasa and Carcasses. Good song to listen to while reading this. It's also how I made the story xD R.R.E


End file.
